


The Cold Hard Hour (Übersetzung)

by Nienna80



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Eve Moneypenny, Fix-It, M/M, SPECTRE Fix-It, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna80/pseuds/Nienna80
Summary: „Er ist weg. Er ist wirklich weg.“„Ich weiß, Q. Trink.“„Er ist mit ihr gegangen, Moneypenny. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mit ihr gegangen ist.“„Hier, trink noch ein bisschen mehr.“„Du bist eine gute Freundin, Eve.“





	The Cold Hard Hour (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Cold Hard Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172494) by [Issay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/pseuds/Issay). 



> Hier eine weitere Ausbeute meiner 00Q- Sucht *grins*  
> Die Original- Geschichte ist von Issay, die es mir auch erlaubt hat, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen.  
> Ich bin eigentlich kein Fan von Crossover, aber hier ist es so winzig und beinahe unbemerkt und passt.
> 
> Mein besonderer Dank gilt erneut Jumi! Du bist wunderbar!

*********

 

 

_It is the hour of departure, the hard cold hour which the night fastens to all the timetables._

Pablo Neruda, _“A Song of Despair”_

 

 

**********

 

„Er ist weg. Er ist wirklich weg.“

„Ich weiß, Q. Trink.“

„Er ist mit ihr gegangen, Moneypenny. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mit ihr gegangen ist.“

„Hier, trink noch ein bisschen mehr.“

„Du bist eine gute Freundin, Eve.“

„Ich versuch’s, Q.“

„Er hat mich wirklich verlassen, oder? Er hat das Auto genommen, das ich für ihn wiederaufgebaut habe und lässt mich mit nichts zurück.“

„Ja Liebes, das hat er.“

 

**********

 

Als Q das erste Mal mit Bond geschlafen hatte, war es aus reiner Neugier. Der Mann war von Natur aus nicht in der Lage, mit dem Flirten aufzuhören und Q nutzte das schlicht für sich, er wollte wissen, um was sich dieser ganze Hype drehte, war es also so schlimm? 007 hatte einen Ruf. Und Q arbeitete vierundzwanzig Stunden, sieben Tage die Woche. Er war ein zu dünner, uninteressanter Nerd mit einem geheimen Job und absolut keiner Zeit, um neue Leute kennenzulernen. Er war einsam. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Und jeder sprach über Bond’s Fähigkeiten im Bett.

Und Gott, war es das wert. Der Druck, dieses herrliche, fühlbare Vergnügen gezeichnet durch einfachen Haut-zu-Haut Kontakt, die Hitze zwischen zwei Körpern. Es war nicht so, dass der Sex schlecht war, oh nein, er war eher von einer erderschütternden Art, die ihn atemlos zurück ließ mit dem Gefühl, dass sich etwas verlagert hat, verändert. Aber danach… das Danach war, was Q wollte. Gemeinsame, angenehme Stille von zwei zufriedenen Menschen, die sich vom Hals bis zu den Zehen berührten, ein größerer Körper, der den kleineren von der Welt abschirmte und sein großes, großes Gehirn endlich still. James‘ Atem in seinem Nacken, warm und nur schwach nach Whiskey und Curry riechend, das sie zuvor hatten. Finger spielen mit seinem Haar, zeichnen Formen auf seiner Haut. Das Gefühl von Frieden und Sicherheit, als er einschläft, gehalten in starker, vertrauensvoller Umarmung.

 Q versucht zu vergessen, dass er am Morgen allein und kalt aufgewacht ist.

 

**********

 

„Wie geht es ihm?“

„Ich spreche nicht mit Ihnen über ihn, Bond.“

„Ooohh, jetzt ist es wieder Bond, nicht James?“

„Sie sind ein Arschloch, _James_.“

„Ja, ja das bin ich.“

(Ein Moment der Stille, von seiner Seite kann sie Kinder lachen hören von irgendwoher, Wellen brechen am Strand.)

„Also, wie geht es ihm, Eve?“

„Leck mich, James.“

 

**********

 

Das zweite Mal passiert, weil Q angepisst ist, so dermaßen angepisst und Bond blutet immer noch und es braucht nicht viel, um den richtigen Knopf zu drücken und Q’s Werkstatt zu schließen, so dass kein anderer mehr hereinkann.

 „Mach das ja nicht“, schnauzt Q, als er einen sichtlich überraschten Agenten an die Wand pinnt. „Wage es nicht, in meiner Obhut zu sterben.“

 Bond küsst ihn, voll mit Zähnen und Bissen, Q kann Blut auf seiner Zunge schmecken und seltsamerweise macht es ihn irgendwie nur noch mehr an. Sie beißen und kratzen und knurren, als sie ihre Klamotten verlieren, einige Wundnähte gehen wieder auf, nichts, was Q’s geschickte Finger nicht wieder hinkriegen. Aber später, nicht jetzt, nein, jetzt ist die Zeit für blaue Flecken auf Q’s kränklich blasser Haut und grobe Stöße von Bond’s Fingern. Es ist Zeit für einen zu schnellen, heißen Fick, der den Quartiermeister aufschreien lässt, seine Hände gegen die dunklen Steine der Wand gespreizt.

 „Ich werde versuchen, nicht zu sterben“, murmelt Bond in sein Ohr und Q wimmert.

 

**********

 

„Ein Drittes?“

„Das dritte Mal war kurz nach Mexico. Kurz bevor alles zur Hölle ging.“

 

**********

 

Das dritte Mal war ein Abschied.

 Keiner von beiden wusste es damals, aber Q glaubt jetzt, dass er es in der Luft fühlen konnte. Es war das Langsame, das eine Mal mit gehaltenen Händen, als wäre das das Einzige, was einen davon abhielt, den anderen zu verlassen. Es war das eine Mal mit tiefen intimen Küssen und geflüsterten Versprechen, die nicht lange danach gebrochen werden würden, dieses eine Mal, als Q in James‘ Augen sah, als er kam.

 Q versucht so sehr, dieses eine Mal zu vergessen, aber die Erinnerung daran hört nicht auf, ihn zu verfolgen.

 

**********

 

„Ich bin armselig, oder? Er hat mit mir geschlafen, na und? Es ist nicht so, als wären wir verheiratet oder so. Keine große Sache. Ein Three-Night-Stand, das ist alles.“

„Sag es nicht so. Es war wichtig für dich.“

„Für ihn war es das nicht.“

 

*********

 

Als Bond sie das nächste Mal anruft, antwortet Eve nicht. Sie drückt sanft den „ _Ablehnen_ “ -Knopf und geht ihrem Tag nach, ohne an den sich im Ruhestand befindenden 007 zu denken.

 Es ist nicht so, als hätten sie nichts zu tun, ganz im Gegenteil: Seit Spectre aufgetaucht ist, arbeiten sie mehr als jemals zuvor. Zumindest M ist glücklich, nicht nur dass diese lächerliche Fusion mit dem MI5 vom Tisch ist, sondern auch, weil die Regierung nun doch die Notwendigkeit des Doppel- Null- Programms sieht und alle MI6 Abteilungen laufen auf Hochtouren. Sie weiß von Tanner, dass sie nun aktiv mit den Kingsman zusammenarbeiten, etwas, dass bisher unbekannt war – eine uralte Rivalität zwischen den beiden Agenturen trat nun wohl augenscheinlich in den Hintergrund.

 Eve macht zwei Tassen Kaffee, ignoriert Bond’s Namen auf dem Bildschirm ihres Telefons und macht sich auf zu Q’s Abteilung, wo ihr Quartiermeister und seine Minions daran arbeiten, die Finanzen von Spectre zu zerlegen.

 

**********

 

„Eve…“

„Hören Sie auf anzurufen. Er trifft sich mit jemandem.“

„Was? Mit wem?“

„Bond, Sie sind weggegangen. Sie haben nicht das Recht, mich anzurufen und mich zu fragen, wie es ihm geht. Bye.“

Sie beendet den Anruf, bevor er merkt, dass sie gelogen hat.

 

**********

 

Am Ende geht Q mit einem Techniker von Kingsman aus. Er ist all das, was Bond nicht war, besitzt einen blauen Mantel aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg und spricht von Dingen in einer Art, die Q versteht und mit denen er sich identifizieren kann. Sie ficken. Es ist gut. Sehr gut sogar, es gibt Kaffee am Morgen und seine Katzen vergöttern den Mann. Jack. Sein Name war Jack.

 Q ruft ihn nie wieder an.

 

**********

 

„Was.“

„Wir brauchen Sie hier.“

„Eve, ich bin im Ruhestand. Findet jemanden anderes und scheiß drauf.“

„Bond. Es sind schon alle verfügbaren Leute hier. Spectre war hinter Q’s Abteilung her.“

James sieht Madeleine an, den Sonnenuntergang über Florenz. Er war ausgestiegen. Er weiß, dass er nicht mehr wiederkommen wird, wenn er jetzt nach London geht.

„Wie viele Tote?“

Eve seufzt tief, er kann beinahe sehen, wie sie über ihre Stirn reibt, ihr Haar mit einer Hand bändigt. Sie ist wahrscheinlich noch immer an der Arbeit, es ist noch nicht so spät in London.

„Sechsunddreißig Tote, einhundertfünfzehn Verletzte. Sie haben eine verfluchte Armee geschickt, die sich zuerst mit der Elektrik und den Reservegeneratoren beschäftigt hat. Bond, sie wussten, wo sie hinwollten, sie hatten Insiderwissen, dass ihnen nur jemand von innen geben konnte. Wir haben ein Maulwurfs- Problem. Ein ziemlich großes.“

„Q?“

Es ist eine lange Stille und er weiß, dass ihm das, was sie jetzt sagen wird, nicht gefallen wird. Also bereitet er sich so gut er kann auf die Nachricht vor, er versteckt sich unter der Person 007 und seine Augen werden kalt. Jetzt gibt es eine dicke Mauer zwischen ihm und der Welt. Nichts kann ihm weh tun.

„Drei Schusswunden, Hirnblutung. Er liegt im Koma.“

Es tut trotzdem weh.

„Ich bin in sechs Stunden da.“

 

**********

 

Er ist blass, leblos und eine Maschine atmet für ihn. Bond nimmt sich lange Zeit, steht einfach da, seine Hände auf Q’s Füßen – er kann selbst durch die Bettdecke fühlen, wie kalt sie sind – und sieht ihn an. Er weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergeht. Es fühlt sich wie eine ganze Ewigkeit an, gezählt nur durch das leise Piepsen der Maschinen.

„Es wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre“, sagt er schließlich. Sie steht in der Tür, der immer präsente Beobachter, der Bewahrer von Geheimnissen. Eines Tages, denkt James, wird sie M werden. Die alte M, seine M, hat sie darauf vorbereitet. Moneypenny weiß alles.

„Nein. Wäre es nicht.“

Eve hat keine Gnade, aber das ist in Ordnung. Er kann das aushalten.

 

**********

 

Es endet mit halb Greenwich in Trümmern, mehr Agenten und Mitarbeitern als er je gedacht hätte und ein paar Kratzern und Prellungen. Tanner und M sind hin- und hergerissen irgendwo zwischen sauer, stolz und glücklich, weil das das Ende von Spectre bedeutet, das tötet den Oktopus. Und Tschüss! Bitte komm nie wieder zurück.

Madeleine schickt den Ring zurück mit der Nachricht, dass seine Sachen folgen. Sie bittet ihn, nicht nach ihr zu suchen, dass sie das nicht mehr tun möchte. Bond ist es egal. Die Mauer ist zu dick.

Der Verräter war der neue 007, ein Junge direkt von den Royal Marines. James schickt ihn mit einem sauberen Schuss zwischen die Augen dorthin zurück und verlangt seine Lizenz zum Töten. Und dann, den Wunsch M’s für ein Debriefing ignorierend (was zum Teufel soll er debriefen? Wie es sich anfühlt, den Abzug zu drücken? Dass er Q’s Gesicht vor sich sah, tödlich blass in einem Krankenhausbett, als er den Jungen getötet hat?), geht er ins Krankenhaus.

Q wacht drei Wochen nach dem Fall von Spectre wieder auf, ohne sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, seit Bond nach Mexico gegangen war und verlangt nach einem Laptop, weil er monatelange Arbeit nachzuholen hat. Aber er lächelt James an, sanft und warm, und lässt ihn mit Q kuscheln und ihn ablenken.

Seine Küsse schmecken nach einer zweiten Chance.

 

 


End file.
